


First Time for Everything

by venomedveins



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, and agron being eager to put that dick in his mouth for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble of Agron going down on Nasir. It's Nasir's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

It’s new, so new that Nasir can barely keep from trembling as Agron’s electric green eyes stare up at him. He’s never been so vulnerable, spread out on his back on their California king, legs spread around Agron’s thick shoulders. He’s afraid to breathe, move, as his cock leaks profusly against his stomach.

"I’ll make this good, baby, I promise."

Agron’s deep voice, thick with lust, vibrates against Nasir’s thigh where he’s lay wet kisses on the smooth skin.

"I-I know." Nasir nods, desperate but terrified, "I just- You’re just- No one has ever-"

"This is the first time someone has gone down on you?" Agron looks up abruptly, eyebrows furrowing.

"I usually-" Nasir swallows, glancing up at the ceiling, "I was the one to do that."

"Fuck," Agron groans, nuzzling into the thick hair at the base of Nasir’s cock.

Nasir whines high in his throat, hips lifting from the bed in a frantic thrust. He wants this, he really fucking wants this, but just can’t understand how Agron can be okay with it.

"I could," Nasir mumbles, "I could do it instead - to you."

"Oh no. I’m not passing up this opportunity."

Agron gives a tentative lick to the head of Nasir’s cock, and conversation is lost. He takes his time, one hand firmly on Nasir’s hip to hold him in place while the other one strokes gently at the damp little space of skin behind his balls.

Only the very cusp on the tip is in Agron’s mouth, but Nasir is already seeing stars. He fights the urge to yank Agron’s hair, only runs his fingers through the soft strands, lovingly.

The German takes more in, sucking harshly around the first inch, tongue laving across the slit in quick little jabs. The taste - sharp salt and skin - dries the roof of Agron’s mouth but causes his tongue to search for more. He sinks down further, listening to Nasir’s whimpers above him - spurring him on.

He begins to bob his head slowly, working up to a steady rhythm. Agron can’t help the finger that trails back, gently nudging against Nasir’s hole. It’s not enough pressure to slide in, but just lingers, as if a reminder for things to come.

Nasir thrashes under the ministrations, nearly biting through his lip to silence his moans. The heat, the wetness - it’s nearly too much and so fucking perfect at the same time. He glances down, letting out a terribly loud groan when his eyes meet the burning ones of Agron.

He looks feral, hair mused and lips swollen around Nasir’s tan cock. It’s an act of servitude, yet Agron makes it one of dominance, keeping Nasir’s thrusting body down against the soft fabric of their comforter.

"Agron," Nasir whimpers, heels digging in and sliding, "I’m so fucking close. Fuck."

"Come whenever you want, baby, I’ve got you."

Agron’s words are panted heavy across the already slick skin, sending tendrils of pleasure up Nasir’s cock to his already burning stomach. He can’t hold back, fisting Agron’s hair tighter than he means, he comes surprisingly quick, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Agron takes it in stride, eagerly swallowing the seed and then lapping at the softening cock until it grows too over sensitive. Nasir whines but can’t seem to move, laying prone on his back and panting up at the ceiling. He doesn’t even realize Agron’s moved until his mouth touches Nasir’s.

It tastes bitter, like salt and a tang that lingers at the back of the throat. Nasir drinks from his mouth as if starved man - already drunk of the feeling of both Agron and himself.

"You alright?" Agron chuckles, brushing Nasir’s damp bangs back from his forehead.

"Mmhm."

Rolling to his side, Nasir presses his face into Agron’s chest, hiding his grin. After all the shit and terror that he’s been through in his life, he’s nearly over-whelmed by the blessing of the man before him. Agron feels the same.


End file.
